


graze my skin

by simplyclockwork



Series: natural progression [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: "the first time your hand grazed my skin, my heart jumped into my throat"
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: natural progression [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	graze my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet 1 in a series of short fics I'm planning to write based on posts from the tumblr account affectionatesuggestion
> 
> The series will follow a progression into an established Johnlock relationship

The day John finds himself looking at Sherlock differently is a day he wouldn’t have assumed would stand out as one that began the process of change.

The case had been a tough one, but Sherlock solved it in time and, even though they finished the day trudging out of the Thames with soaking clothes and sour faces, they went home satisfied.

Walking up the stairs of 221B, John grumbled as he stepped into the flat, shrugging out of his soaking jacket and hanging it on the back of the door. Water dripped from his jeans and pooled at his feet.

Stamping up the steps behind him, Sherlock bumped hard into John’s back, abruptly knocking him into the wall.

“Bloody hell—!” John exclaimed, throwing his arms out and meeting Sherlock’s hands as they reflexively lifted. At the touch of Sherlock’s skin on his, John felt a strange jolt, and his heart jumped into his throat.

“Okay?” Sherlock asked, moving to grip John’s shoulder. John started up at him, frowned, and jerked back, breaking the contact.

“Fine.” He muttered, turning away. “I’m going for a shower.”

Walking into the bathroom, he closed and locked the door behind him; stripped out of his soaked clothing and stepped into the shower. Spinning the tap to hot, he stood beneath the steaming wash of water, tilting his face upwards with closed eyes as the heat eased into his shivering body.

With the chill of the Thames seeping out of his bones, John let his mind turn to the electricity he had felt at Sherlock’s touch. He breathed in a wavery breath and sighed, turning to let the water run down his back and shoulders.

As he sank into the heat and fantasy, a loud knock on the bathroom door sent him slipping and grabbing wildly at the shower wall to stop himself from falling.

“Are you nearly finished, John?” Came Sherlock’s petulant voice. “You are not the only one who fell into the Thames.”

“And who’s fault was it that we fell at all?” John snapped back. There was an irritated noise beyond the door, but he heard Sherlock’s footsteps moving away, down the hall.

Closing his eyes, John recalled the brush of Sherlock’s skin against his, the grip of his large hands, and realized he was in trouble.


End file.
